


Odile

by peacefulboo



Series: Round and Round the Flames [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Ficlet, Giving fandom what they never wanted since 1997, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say if you can name your fear then you have power over it. They weren't really thinking about that when it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote a while back for a prompt Fey gave me. I took it in a different direction than she likely was hoping for.

They used to do this thing, during their brief time together on the island, where they’d try and come up with the craziest names for the storms that would pass over the island from time to time. Only a few of these storms were actually typhoons but most were bad enough that they couldn’t tell the difference from their vantage point on the ground. 

Oliver kept trying to name the storms after Simpsons characters - Bart, Homer, Lisa, Milhouse. Sara managed to get through all the characters from Rugrats and Kim Possible before Oliver refuses to name a storm after any of the characters from The Powerpuff Girls since their names aren’t actual names. They argued about it for way longer than made any sense. In the end he conceded that Blossom and Buttercup could be in the running but Bubbles was an outright no-go. 

The storms were fierce and all-encompassing. And crazy loud. So very, very loud. The only reason the fuselage didn’t get struck by lightning a million times over is because the trees above them took the hits. The ground would shake and the sound of thunder would get stuck in their chests and heart-stopping may not be an exaggeration for how intense some of those moments were. 

So they would sit there huddled together as the storm ramped up, naming the storms the most ridiculous things they could think of. They never actually settled on a name. That wasn’t the point. 

***** 

Dasha loves Henry Hugglemonster and you can bet she’s going to try and name every storm “Gertie”. Oliver always smiles and then gently reminds his 3-year-old (who is completely plastered against him as she does her best to be brave as the lightning and thunder crash around their house) that they already named a storm Gertie and she needs to choose a different name this time. 

She huffs, but then ducks under his arm as a flash of lightning lights up the room only lit by a few large candles. 

“Are you counting, bug?”

“One, two, three…” she trails off after three, not because she doesn’t know that four comes next, but because she yawns. And then she squeaks when the thunder comes after 6 seconds, “It was close that time, Papa.” Her eyes are huge as she looks up at her father. He makes a big eyed face back at her, doing his best to acknowledge the validity of her fear while also lightening the mood a little. 

He drops a kiss to the top of her head and holds her close as she throws out names of her favorite tv show and book characters before dismissing each one. 

She falls asleep snuggled next to her Papa before the storm is over. Her day was busy and full of interaction with other kids and adults and the exhaustion from the stress and stimulation seem to win out over the excitement of the thunderstorm. 

Normally Oliver would detangle himself from her and get some work done since it’s not actually that late, but tonight he takes the power outage as a legitimate excuse and allows himself to enjoy his time with his little one, even if she has fallen fast asleep.


End file.
